Smithson Heavy Reconnaissance Fighting Vehicle
Background Known as HRF, short for Smithson Heavy Reconnaissance Fighting Vehicle, the vehicle was the first armor design (introduced in 3 BBY) for the new Strategic Combat Systems Brigade. Designed & built by Fair & Group Military Contracting, the HRF pairs nicely with the Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicle, also a 3 BBY design for the SCB, and is transported by the Hammer Strike-class Landing Craft. Designed to take in a limited number of soldiers---a squad of 9 soldiers---and provide full armor support against infantry and light to medium combat vehicles, heavier armament is available with the "Heavy Laser Artillery Gun" to expand the HRF's mission profile to challenge AT-AT's & other tanks' armor. The HRF'S titanium-reinforced alusteel armor with a quadanium steel frame & Durasteel-reinforced shell around the cockpit (armor comparable to that of an AT-AT), allow it to take considerable damage & remain combat effective. During battles with heavier vehicles---such as an AT-AT---this armor advantage is key. Tactical Function The HRF is usually seen working with infantry units beyond what it can carry, acting as a mobile fire support base for infantry units. When in numbers of 2 or 3, HRFs can crush enemy infantry lines and light to medium combat vehicles, providing a key tactical advantage in a pitched battle. Typically, a single HRF is paired with 3 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles for maximum combat effectiveness. In armor formations, HRFs support infantry units, provide escort to tanks and armored personnel carriers, operate as independent armored reconnaissance, and operate as rearguard elements. Heavily armored, the HRF can take a onslaught of small-arms, medium-arms, and heavy-arms blasters and projectile weapons, their armor comparable to that of an AT-AT. Equipped with a respectable sensor and long-range communication suite, as well as plenty of rations for the crew and soldiers for up to a week (7 days), the HRF is well suited for long-range reconnaissance patrols. Weaponry Standard Armament Equipped with a open-topped turreted Heavy Duel Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannon as the primary weapon, a Anti-Personnel Rotary Cannon, 5 Anti-Armor Diamond Nosed Missile firing tubes (10 concussion missiles total), and a mortar launcher (32 rounds), the HRF can provide heavy suppressive fire & artillery support for any infantry unit making a hard push through an enemy position. Additional (Optional) Armament A specialized addition of a heavy laser artillery gun can increase the HRF's long range artillery support, although this is not standard weaponry on a HRF. Specialized Functions Biological/Chemical Warfare & Outer Space Warfare Additional features includes advanced biological and chemical warfare life support systems; the HRF can operate in non-breathable atmospheres (including the vacuum of outer space) for up to 14 hours; special equipment allows the main hold and cockpit to be sealed off in different sized sections for troop deployments in such hazardous conditions, while not putting the rest of the vehicle in harms way with a hazardous environment. If life support systems are resupplied and reequipped, the HRF can stay in such hazard environments as long as needed. Solar Energy Backup Recharge System A retractable Solar Energy Backup Recharge System can keep the communication system, sensor system, life support, biological/chemical system, and light functions operating even if the engine runs out of fuel and the vehicle can't move. Wrecker Because of the HRF's massive size & strength, they are able to tow vehicles comparable to their size & weight and, in most cases, even heavier then the HRF. As such, they oftentimes assist Heavy Maintenance & Recovery Vehicles in their operations. Command Vehicle The repurposing of this vehicle by Motorized Brigades as command vehicles is standard practice. The interior of the vehicle is gutted and reestablished with communications, sensors, and other command-level functions to communicate with, direct thereof, and manage combat forces of a Motorized Brigade. Its troops are replaced with a Brigade-level commanding officer and a support staff of 8 personnel. The standard crew of 5 is unchanged and acts as the vehicle's immediate defensive force. Remote Weapon Control All exterior weaponry can be controlled via a Remote Controlled Weapon System from within the HRF. This is especially vital during hazardous environments and heavy combat. Limitations HRFs gunners are exposed to enemy action and are very vulnerable. Please see Remote Controlled Weapon System above.Category:Kingdom of Jod